


Jealousy is no friend of mine.

by Miizurichan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Dorks, M/M, Mild Smut, Smut, Wall Sex, implied side kagakuro, jealous murasakibara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 22:40:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1321864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miizurichan/pseuds/Miizurichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Atsushi only wanted to have a nice anniversary with Murochin, but as they had gotten comfortable on the couch, their moment of peace was ruined by a phonecall. Feeling ignored by Murochin who was talking to Kagachin(kagami), he decided to call Kurochin and plot up a plan to get the attention back to him. This did take a different turn than what he thought, but he didn't complain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy is no friend of mine.

Himuro had never been a very jealous guy. Not until he met Atsushi, at least. He was painfully aware of how Atsushi always listened to Akashi-kun, and it pained him. Why wouldn’t the giant listen to him so easely? Was he not scary enough, not commanding enough, too kind? Himuro groaned out loud at his questions and buried his head in hands. 

They had practice, but Himuro had a small sprain and the coach wouldn’t let him play. Which was not a good thing right now, he wanted to play to not think of these things all the time. God damn that Akashi, making him doubt Atsushi’s feelings.

Atsushi had noticed a change in Tatsuya’s attitude since his meeting with Akashi and the rest of generation of miracles. For what, he didn’t know, but he did know he didn’t like the looks Akashi gave him during their last meeting. He didn’t like having that look directed at himself, and he couldn’t understand what it was all for. Was it because Tatsuya and himself were in a relationship? ‘But I would never do that with Akachin..’ Atsushi frowned to himself and stopped bouncing the ball at once.

This earned him a glare from his coach, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. His eyes moved to Tatsuya, and sure enough, there was that look. That sad, hopeless look. Atsushi didn’t like it at all, but he had no idea what to do to get it away from that pretty face. What could he do, without making it worse?

Tatsuya looked up, his visible eye locked with Atsushi’s lazy, but piercing eyes. Atsushi walked right off the court and toward his lover. “It’s valentines day, today.. Tatsuchin.. Let’s spend it at your place.” Atsushi looked down at his lover, his long arms hanging down by his sides. “Atsu…are you sure? Wouldn’t you want us to go to you?” Tatsuya smiled gently, and stood up. He tried to not stand too much on the foot as he reached for Atsushi’s large hands. “No.. I wanna spend valentines with Tatsuchin. Wanna have Tatsuchin all alone to myself..” Atsushi frowned a bit, mildly trying to suggest that he’d spend the night and they’d have sex. However, with Atsushi’s ‘skills’ in these things, that didn’t quite work as planned. “Ah, really? I’d really like that.” Tatsuya smiled sweetly as he raised those large pale hands to his face and covered his lightly pink face with them. Tatsuya felt really happy, finally he got his lover all alone.

“Well, go shower and meet me outside. Be quick.” Tatsuya tugged the purple haired giant down to his level and placed a gentle kiss to his lips. The sweetness evident inbetween those sinfully soft lips. Atsushi kissed back like he always did before he walked off to shower and change.

Tatsuya headed outside in the cold, fresh air. The sky was completely clear. He pulled his jacket closer to himself and shivered a bit. ‘When did it get this cold outside?’ he sighed and pulled the hood over his head, wishing that silly boyfriend of his would hurry up. Little did he know that his prayer would be heard sooner than he thought.

“Tatsuchiin..Let’s go?” A big warm hand searched for his own and held it tightly. Tatsuya looked up in surprise and smiled at his tall boyfriend. “Your hair is still wet, Atsushi.” A soft smile grazed his features as they started walking. “were you in such a hurry?” Atsushi looked down at him, blinking. “I’m always quick when I wanna be with Tatsuchin.”

The walk home was silent and comfortable. The only sounds that were around them, was Atsushi’s chewing. When they got to Tatsuya’s apartment he unlocked the door and they both walked inside. Atsushi was the first to take off his shoes and his coat.

He headed straight to the living room with Tatsuya following closely. “What do you want for dinner, Atsushi?” The raven sat down beside the other and smiled. “Hmm.. I wanna have whatever Tatsuchin will have.” Atsushi turned his attention to the tv, but Tatsuya snuggled onto Atsushi's arm and sighed happily. Nothing could go wrong now, right?

Their moment of peace was broken when Tatsuya’s phone rang. Said male reached to the left pocket of his pants and fished it out. He slid the big green call button aside and held it to his ear.

“Hello?~” Tatsuya moved a bit away from Atsushi, his voice getting happier by the second as it was his dear little brother that called him. Mostly to ask how he was doing and how Atsushi was, both him and Kuroko used to worry a bit about Atsushi and himself. What Tatsuya didn’t know, as he sat there obliviously talking to his brother, was that Atsushi was getting jealous. And that had never proved to be a good thing.

Atsushi knew, very well, that Tatsuchin only thought of Kagachin as his brother. But at the same time, he felt very jealous. Jealous of the way that Tatsuchin would always lighten up when Kagachin called or was around. Atsushi sighed and figured there was only one thing he could do. 

He shuffled closer to his dark haired boyfriend, wrapping his arms around him* "Get off the phoone, Tatsuchin.." He pouted and buried his face into the soft, silky strands of hair. Tatsuchin tilted his head upwards, still on the phone and held a finger to his lips. 

Now, normally Atsushi would just shuffle away while pouting, but not today. Today was a special day and he did not want Kagachin to take up his time with Tatsuchin. However, he found another solution. Atsushi took up his own phone and found Kurochin's number and pressed the called button.

Kuroko as always, answered quickly. Today of all days, he sounded a bit irritated. "Kuurochiin.." Atsushi pouted as he held the phone to his ear, now turning away from Himuro. "Get Kagachin off the phone.." He heard a sigh on the other side of the line, and a small shuffle. He guessed that Kuroko was as annoyed as him and that he was moving away from Kagami. "I'm trying, Murasakibara. But he keeps ignoring me. He's even ignoring Nigou too. I must admit that I am jealous.." Atsushi nodded in agreement and as he did, an idea spiked and set its roots in his brain. 

"Heey... Kurochin.. why don't we try to seduce them into gettin' off the phone?" Atsushi knew that it would take a litle time, but Himuro had honestly said that he would never get used to seeing him naked. Now, while Atsushi was completely comfortable with that, Kuroko wasn't so sure, but it would work, right? And he'd be rewarded for his actions. "Alright, Murasakibara. Let's hang up and get to work." Atsushi almost wanted to snort at how serious Kuroko sounded. But he didn't comment on it as he said his goodbyes and put the phone down before getting up from the couch.

He walked to stand in front of Himuro and began to pop open a few buttons on his shirt. He didn't say anything, but he kept watching Himuro intensely until that eye landed on himself. Whatever sentence Himuro was going to finish was stuck in his throat as he saw Atsushi slowly sliding the shirt off of himself. "Murochin..." It wasn't a whine, and it wasn't a growl, it was a hungry cry for attention. Himuro kept trying to form a response to Kagami on the other line of the phone but it was pointless.

Atsushi huffed lowly and pulled off the belt on his pants, tossing it to the side. All he wanted was for Himuro to get his butt out of the couch. However, being big, awkward and unsexy, didn't help at all.

What he wasn't aware of was that Himuro was struggling to keep his sitting position. Regardless of that, Himuro figured he should play back at his purple giant. "What is it, Atsushi? I'm still talking with Taiga." Atsushi scowled at being put off so easely by his own boyfriend but decided to not get angry and rather unbuttoned his pants and slowly pulled the zipper down before letting his pants slowly drop to the floor. "Murochin, I REALLY think you should come to the bedroom with me." Himuro had his eye on him, and they looked hungry. However, it was not enough for Atsushi, he needed him to put that annoying phone down and come with him.

He decided to use his special trick; Tying up his hair. And so he did, he tied it back with a hair scrunchy in a ponytail. Atsushi stares hard at his lover before sliding his hands as seducively as he could down his chest and to his boxers, sloowly pulling them down his thighs and letting them fall to the ground.

In front of him, Himuro's will to keep seated melted away and he threw the phone off somewhere. He leaped up from the couch and barely dodged the table as he threw himself at his tall boyfriend. "You're so awful, Atsushi.." Himuro clung tightly to him with both arms and legs and leaned up for a kiss. "You're the awful one, Murochin.. so there'll be no bedroom for you." Atsushi kissed back like he always did, but instead of stumbling backward into the bedroom; he pressed Himuro to the nearest wall.

He wasted no time in yanking Himuro's pants and boxers off before reaching up to the floating shelf beside them and grabbed the lube hidden behind a picture. They were kissing fiercly, teeth clashing, tongues battling and noses bumping. Both of them were breathless by the time they pulled apart and Himuro gasped as the felt Atsushi's lubed finger probe his entrance. They both knew he didn't really need all that much stretching, but Himuro loved the feeling of Atsushi's long fingers and Atsushi loved the feeling of Himuro's butt.

He latched onto Himuro's neck, sucking and licking on the soft pale skin there. Himuro gasped as the first finger slid in easely, his head hit the wall with a soft thud. "Ah.. Atsushi, stop the fucking teasing and add another finger." Himuro wanted- no, needed more. He usually avoided swearing, but right now it was impossible, after the strip tease he received he was already ready to burst. "Why, Murochin? You like the teasing~" Despite his words, he complied to the request and pulled out the finger. "Atsushi, I said one more not-Ah!" Himuro's sentence was cut off as two of Atsushi's long fingers sunk in deep.

He felt around until the knew he had pressed his fingers against that sensitive bundle of nerves. This earned him a long moan and some nails digging into his back. It wasn't painful, it was just enough to get him more excited. He didn't say anything, he just looked at Himuro's flushed face. "Hurry...Hurry the fuck up, Atsushi." Himuro tried to muster the angriest look, but it failed and he ended up looking more desperate. 

Atsushi complied but decided to switch their position a bit first. "I'll turn you over, so hold onto the wall, Murochin." He grabbed Himuro's hips after sliding his fingers out and turned him over, his hand never leaving his hip. The other hand he hurriedly used to lube himself before throwing the bottle off somewhere without closing it. He didn't care, all his attention was on Himuro. And all of Himuro's attention was on him. Right where he wanted it.

He quuckly put his hand back on Himuro's hip to fully support him. He guided his dick inbetween those pretty buttcheeks and let out a low groan at the first feeling of contact with that twitching ring of muscles.Atsushi could tell Himuro felt the same by the moan slipping from his lips. "Get inside already, Atsushi.." Himuro's breath was heavier as he rocked his hips back onto Atsushi's. 

He had no choice but to listen to his boyfriend now, not that his willpower would have let him tease more. Atsushi moved his hips back a bit, getting the tip of his dick to be placed directly at Himuro's entrance. He watched closely as he pressed his hips forward and the tip slid in slowly. A string of swears and rushed breaths pushed past Himuro's lips as that dick he knew all too well slid in deeper. He felt a slight burn from the days without it, but it was never painful. It was delicious and just utterly perfect. 

Atsushi, having no patience as usual, wasted no time in leaning over his shorter lover to press in deeper before starting to move his hips. Their hips grinded slowly and their breathing got heavier. However, it wasn't enough, they needed more. "Aahh.. Atsushi, move fucking.. mhn.. faster.." Himuro groaned and tried to move his hips back faster onto Atsushi's, just to be held back by those big hands. He didn't answer, but he was too far gone to not comply to that, after all, he too needed it faster. Getting a firmer grip on Himuro's hips, Atsushi thrusted his hips forward faster, creating a rhythm both he and Himuro could like.

He groaned and leaned his head against Himuro's shoulder, their skin slapping together painlessly and deliciously. Atsushi sped up more, their skin slapping together harder, but the sound couldn't get louder than the noises they were making. Atsushi paused for a second and wiggled his hips a bit to the left before resuming his fast and hard thrsuting. This change earned him loud moans and some more swears. Atsushi was sure he had hit the spot he meant to hit, and it made him really excited. 

Atsushi kept speeding up, holding onto Himuro's hips with a tight grip. Himuro could do nothing more but to moan and groan as his prostate was massaged to well by Atsushi. He knew just where to hit and Himuro already felt ready to burst. Himuro just needed more, just a little bit more. 

Just as if Atsushi was reading his mind, his leg was lifted to rest on Atsushi's forearm as the taller reached to his dick, stroking it erractially and not in time with this hard and fast thrusts. It was all He needed, pleasure on both sides in an off rhythm. He moaned louder, so close, so awfully close to that delicious release building up in his stomach. Atsushi couldn't hold back his sounds, he felt the same. 

The knot was building fast, almost too fast. He tried to groan out a weak warning to Himuro inbetween groaning and thrusting hard and fast to Himuro's sweet spot, but it was too late. He had already pushed past the brink and released inside the smaller body. His hips kept thrusting, albeit a bit slower as himuro pushed his bum back against him with a loud moan and came as well; splashing the wall with white.

They sunk down to the floor in a heap of limbs and neighter wanted to move until the afterglow was completely over. "If that's what I get if you get jealous then I'd do it more often.." Himuro sighed happily and snuggled into the broad chest beneath him. "then I'd just call someone too." Atsushi had his eyes closed, and his arms around Himuro tightly. " Would you?" "Yeah.. cause.. the more Murochin does that, the less I'm gonna try to get Murochin's attention." Atsushi was pouting now and Himuro chuckled at the cute look. 

"Haha, well then, then I'll make sure to not do it on purpose. I do love those stripteases afterall~" He smiled and nuzzled his face into Atsushi's chest, his arms tightening around the taller one's neck as he decided it was time to get up. However, they didn't get too far before Atsushi's legs gave out of tiredness and laziness and they just flopped onto the gigantic bed. "C'mon, Atsushi.. I want to sleep." All Himuro got back was a grunt, but the giant complied nonetheless and within seconds they were in a spooning position and ready for sleep. A sleep that came quick. Depsite all that happened, they would both always say that jealous was no friend of theirs, and no matter what, they would always fix their troubles.

**Author's Note:**

> That sex scene is so awkward I'm so sorry, I tried okay.. anyways, I love this pair so much it hurts, and I can really see Atsushi getting jealous whenever Himuro talks on the phone with Kagami and ignores him. I just wanted to throw some KagaKuro in there too, they are babies aah i love them. anyways! please enjoy c:  
> Edit: I noticed some things were off in the story so while changing that, I changed the setup on the paragraphs so it would be a bit easier to read (?) I'm really just trying something new here..


End file.
